The Ex Admirers of the Purple-Headed Fairy
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Months after his defeat, Zevon wonders off one night to Ursula's Fish & Chips where he got together with Anthony and Harry who he had some common ground with and bonded over the one person who betrayed them all, Mal!


**Author's Note:** Here's my first short story, hope you like it. It's basically just male bonding over a crush on the same girl. I've also noticed that there wasn't a fanfic about Zevon, so I thought I should make him one of the main character in this story. Plus, adding the sons of Anastasia and Captain Hook sounds like a fun idea to me, and I'm bringing it to life. Please review after you read it.

* * *

 **One Late Evening**

One evening strolling on the Isle of the Lost, a boy about at least 16 was having a angry expression on his face, upset about his failure that just happened about 5 months ago. He was so close to taking over Auradon, but had to be defeated by the one person he once had a crush on. She was once his object of his affections, he would listen to every word she says and sometimes when she doesn't notice, he would give her longing looks. But that was over now, and he was dragged back home to where his mother is disappointed for not taking at least an empire and would constantly remind him when she has the chance. So instead of hearing her nagging, he decides to go for a walk and see where the night takes him.

His name is Zevon, the son of Yzma, who once turned Emperor Kuzco into a llama and tried to kill him, but we all know how that turned out. Now she was sent to the isle, become a mother of two and was being a cranky old woman who was bitter at her own failures, which Zevon and Yzla had to suffer from. Zevon eventually ended up at Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, wondering if he should rest there.

"Hmm, could be worse." Zevon said.

He went through the doors and sees mostly pirates either hanging around or eating stuff that came from the sea. He decides to sit at the only table that isn't seated at and waits to be serviced. A few minutes has passed and he was so bored and almost has his eyes closed when suddenly he was approached by the only person who works the dining room if you can call it that.

"Make it quick." Uma said.

"Whatever, just sea water." Zevon said.

"Not in a hungry mood?" Uma said without care in her voice.

"Just get me some stupid sea water." Zevon said a little louder.

"Watch it boy before I have you thrown out!" Uma warned her.

"Fine." Zevon said backing down.

"I'll have what he's having." A voice said catching their attention.

The voice came from Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastasia and Lady Tremaine's grandson.

"Super, another one." Uma said sarcastically.

"And try to keep the seaweeds out this time." Anthony said.

"And why don't you try to keep the snotty out of my shop?!" Uma warned him.

"Fine, whatever you want." Anthony said.

"That's more like it." Then Uma turns to the back and walks through to the kitchen.

Anthony then sits down next to Zevon, who was surprised at him for taking a seat at his table.

"Didn't say you can sit here." Zevon said.

"There isn't anywhere else to sit." Anthony says.

"Just don't bother me." Zevon said.

"Life got you done?"

"What did I just say?"

"Come on, we're at the same table, Uma's probably gonna be 30 minutes at least, so why not kill some time?" Anthony said.

Zevon didn't wanna admit it, but Anthony has a point. They are gonna be here for some time, so he thought he should at least start to what's bothering him.

"Since you won't stop asking, I might as well talk." He says.

"I'm all ears." Anthony said.

"Guess it started a few months ago when I was this close to taking over Auradon."

"Wait what?" Anthony asked.

"You probably didn't know, but I escaped from here. I was free and I almost succeed to having my own kingdom."

"You're lying." Anthony said smiling in disbelief.

"I'm not! I was at Auradon, stole Jafar's staff, made my own potions and almost casting a spell to make everyone evil. I was gone for two days, didn't you even notice? And that I was frozen when King Ben brought me back?" Zevon explained.

Then that's when Anthony remembers hearing about Zevon's frozen state from around the Isle, "Oh yeah, I did heard about the frozen thing, but I never new how that happened. So you were really in Auradon?" Anthony said.

"Yes, I even had CJ's help."

"CJ?! You mean one of Captain Hook's daughters is over there too?"

"Yeah, Freddie too."

"So that's why I haven't seen her in the shop for a long time." Anthony said.

"And get this, she's a student in Auradon Prep." Zevon said.

"What? So she's a goodie goodie too?"

"Apportionately." Zevon said.

"Don't you mean 'Apparently?'" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

"Wow, I can't believe this, some more VKs wanted to live the good guy life. I'm especially surprised at Mal, since she's the daughter of the most evilest villain in the world."

"Yeah, who knew she would turn her back on me- I mean on evil?" Zevon said blushing a bit.

"Oh, you still hung up on her?" Anthony smirked.

"What?" Zevon asked surprised.

"Come on, I see the way you look at her. You totally wanted her to be all yours."

"That's crazy talk." Zevon refuses to admit his crush to anyone, even to his sister Yzla, who kept singing about first comes love, then comes married.

"But hey, I gotta admit she's a fine little woman, so determined, strong willed and eyes so frightenally beautiful." Anthony said.

"Hold up, are you saying you had a thing for Mal?" Zevon said.

"Well, to be honest, I did try to get her to dance with me when she threw that party at Cruella's house, but she rejected me. So instead I asked Harriet." Anthony said.

"So you did wanted her?" Zevon said, but for some reason started to get a bit jealous, probably because he never asked Mal to dance before.

"Well, yes. Like I said, she's amazing, or least that was before she decided to be an Auradon girl." Anthony said.

"Yeah, I lost interest in her since I saw her defeated her mother at the coronation, but I also had to thank her."

This got Anthony confused, "For what?"

"She's the reason I got off of the Isle, she and Freddie came back and I was watching them going in the Dr. Faciler's shop."

"You mean you were watching her? Haha" Anthony joked.

"Anyways, when they left, I jumped off and swam until CJ got me on her boat and we decided to work together."

"Man, you got lucky."

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted." Zevon said.

"But at least you had your moment to shine."

"That's true."

"By the way, this reminds me of when she and the other three came back a while ago and me, the Gastons, Ginny and Mad Maddy got her cornered and Maddy pushed her to where the crocs are at. But her friends came and fight us, but I just walked away when Carlos tried to fight me. I was not gonna get my clothes ruined." Anthony explained.

"Yeah, I heard that they were back, but I didn't get the chance to see them. But dude, you were worried about your clothes? And I thought Carlos was spineless."

"It takes a lot of time to look this good."

"Yeah, right." Zevon said with lower eyelids.

"I hear ya." A voice said behind them and they see Harry Hook, son and middle child of Captain Hook, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Harry?!" Anthony said.

"We're you listening to us this whole time?" Zevon said.

"Some parts, mostly about Mal, you failing to rule Auradon, and also how to stay evilly handsome." Harry said.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for Mal?" Zevon said, surprised how many admirers Mal had.

"That traitor? Like I want to be caught being with that so called dark fairy." Harry said.

"Sure about that? I've sometimes notice the tension that went on with you two, like how you stare at each other every time you bumped into her." Anthony said.

"She bumps into me." Harry insisted, looking a bit red on the cheeks.

"Then what about the times you flirted with her?" Zevon said with a side grin.

"Hey, I was just being my own devilish, piratey self." Harry said.

"I don't see you do that with other girls." Anthony said.

"Except for Uma, heh." Zevon chuckled.

"She's still nothing to me, and Uma's the only one out of the two who still wants revenge and hasn't abandoned evil." Harry said raising his hook.

"Has our lives really involved around Mal?" Anthony said.

"Does seem like it." Zevon said.

"I'm not letting her get to me so easily." Harry said.

"Lucky you." Anthony said sarcastically.

"She's not easy to forget, she use to run this whole place with Evie, Jay and Carlos. Not to mention she's feared most of the island cause of her fight with her mother." Zevon said.

"She ain't put no fear me, that's for sure." Harry said.

"Though she kinda scares me a bit." Anthony said.

"That's all you, Anthony." Zevon said.

"But she's not gonna get the best of me if I ran into her again." Anthony said.

"You said it." Harry said. "I'm not gonna lose to her either."

"Neither am I." Zevon said.

Soon after they made their statements, a tray filled with three glasses of seawater was slammed to their table, with Uma staring at them.

"Drinks are serviced." She said.

Then Zevon notices there are 3 drinks instead of one, then looks at Harry, "You ordered seawater too?"

"A guy's gotta drink." Harry tells him.

Anthony inspects his drink when he picks it up then faces Uma, "There's a bit of seaweed in mine."

"What you want, a medal, Detective?" Uma said.

"I didn't want any in my drink." Anthony said.

"Does it looks like I give a seahorse's crud about it? I've got other orders to give out." Uma said before walking off with her empty tray.

"Is she always like this?" Anthony asks Harry.

"On better days, you bet my hook on it." Harry said then uses his hook to get the seaweed out of Anthony's drink then tosses it away from them.

"Much better." Anthony said.

"I say we make a toast." Zevon said.

"To what?" Harry asked.

"To one day, that if anyone of us ever sees Mal again, then we make sure that she never wins and that she'll rue the day that she ever gotten us wrapped around her finger." Zevon says raising his glass.

At first, Anthony and Harry had to think, but only for a second or two before they decided to raise their own glasses with evil smirks on their faces to match Zevon's.

"To Mal's defeat." Zevon said stretching his arm to the center.

"To Mal's defeat!" The other two VKs said.

All three of them clanked their glasses and takes a sip of their seawater, with hope that one day, they'll get their revenge on the certain purple headed fairy they once had a crush on, and to one day that she'll beg on her knees for their sweet, sweet mercy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed my first short story. This was just really fun for me to make. All three boys who had or might've had a crush on Mal, gotten together and bond over the bitterness they shared. If you guys have any ideas of what my short story should be next, PM me or put it in the review section and also, Have a Wicked Day.


End file.
